Ghost Angel
by Lilyth's Flock
Summary: Angel is dead. She's a ghost now. She only has one method of communication with the Flock. She only has one power left. She has to find out why she died, to become alive again and stop it from happening to another flock member.
1. Prologue: death

_**Yay for new chaps and first stories! Oops, other way around…. hee hee. Anywayz, this story is taking up too much of my math art of the brain, which actually needs some expansion. So, yeah. I needed to write this! Oh, and it should be in Angel's point of view the entire time, but it might be in Nudge's or Gazzy's or something at some point.**_

I woke up, like on any other day. I just slumped up, and walked downstairs. I walked past Total, and I said 'Morning, Total' and he replied. Well, more or less. He said something about a breeze. I don't know. I wasn't really paying much attention. I was still half asleep. I walked down, and sat in my usual seat, then waited for food. Nothing came. Iggy gave food to everybody else, even Total. I had my notebook in hand. I started scribbling in it, date, time, everything. I saw Max get up.

"I'm gunna go wake up Angel." She said.

"I'm right here, Max." I replied. Nothing, although she did shiver and mumble something about a breeze. I followed her upstairs, ready to show her I was right here. But what I saw was me. In my bed. I looked asleep. Or dead. I think I'm dead. I think I might be a ghost. But WHY am I dead?

_**Ok, so, there's the prologue. Ahhhh I can feel more space coming into my mind. Oh, and Mr RB (Review Bar) is lonely. Push him to make him happy!**_


	2. Brigid, Ari, and a challenge

_**So….. chap one! Are you all ready for it? I sure hope so, cause it's here! I hope you liked the prologue, but now stuff gets emotional! It wont stay that way forever, but you'll get a lot. On and off.**_

"Oh. MY. GOD." Max yelled. "ANGEL! MOM! ELLA! FANG! IGGY! NUDGE! GAZZY! TOTAL! AKILA!"

At that moment, my eyes welled up in tears. I wanted to hug Max so bad, have her feel me and know I was with her. I started screaming and crying, thinking nobody could here me. Just then, I noticed Ari. He was a little boy my age again. But he looked weird, like a… ghost. That meant he could hear and see me! I ran up, and hugged him, bawling my eyes out.

"Angel, it's ok. You aren't REALLY dead." He said.

"W…what? I'm lying there dead! Don't lie to me, Ari!" I said.

"Your only in comatose, Angel. You'll be fine. I made sure of it." He said.

"YOU BROUGHT ME HERE?! BAST***! LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"Angel, shut up!" Iggy yelled. "I'm trying to get over your death!"

"Iggy. That's not nice! Don't play practical jokes on us!" Nudge said, trying to hold back tears.

"Well, but she's RIGHT there. I can see and hear her." Iggy said. Then, he noticed what he'd said. I giggled, then searched through their minds, trying to talk to them, to no prevail.

"Angel, why is there a little boy there with you? You two are all I can see." He said, bamboozled.

"Oh, it's Ari." I said. "I'm mad at him." I scowled at Ari.

"Oh. Why?" Iggy asked. I was going to begin, but Max interrupted.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on, Ig?!"

"No prob, Maximumillion." He replied.

"Maximumillion?" I asked, at the same time as everybody else.

"Yeah. It's a joke! Cause she's gunna make millions of people happy by saving the world!" Gazzy yelled. Fang smirked, and Max just got mad. I turned to Ari during her rant.

"You only have your original powers. But you can still fly, even though most ghosts can't." Ari said. I didn't reply.

"I HAD to bring you here. It was our only choice. You would have died permanently, and I couldn't let that happen." He said, barely a whisper.

"Awww, Ari! That's so sweet!" I said. Then I kissed him. And hugged him.

"Aw, cmon, Ange, cut the girly love fest!" Iggy said. Max frowned.

"What?"

"Oh, Angel hugged Ari and gave him a kiss for saving her." He said.

"Hey, if you guys are Fax, and Ella and Iggy are Eggy, and me and gazzy are Nazzy, then wouldn't Angel and Ari be Angri?!" Nudge exclaimed. Everybody began laughing meekly. They where still sad. And I was right here! Jeez, not even I was sad, now that I had contact with them! I could just follow around Iggy! God!

"Angel, you won't have to follow around Iggy, or at least you shouldn't have to!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Huh?" Iggy asked. "And what would be so bad about following me around?!"

Just then, Brigid walked through the door, followed by a panicking Dr M. And I could tell it wasn't about me. She knew I was fine. This was about Brigid.

"Iggy, why is Brigid here?" I exclaimed. I mean, she's nice and all, but a PEDO as Max's mind said. And I think a Pedo is a very bad thing. I dug into her mind. Brigid's, not Max's, even though I was dying too, I had to undertake this much more important matter.

_This is just the opportunity I need to drive a wedge between Max and Fang. Fang will be all mine, the flock will be torn apart, and Max will be utterly depressed. Meaning the Flock will be busy tending to her, not hating me! This is perfect._

"Iggy! Nudge! Get her out NOW!" I screamed, but to no avail. Well, this sucked!

"Oh, my! I heard all about Angel…" Brigid said, until Max interrupted her.

"What are you, a stalker?" Max asked, poison in her voice.

"No! I…… I just heard about Angel's death. So young, too! We'll have to make funeral arrangements. Oh, I'll just take her…. Oh, she's still warm!" she said, picking me out of my bed like a sack, then dropping me when she noticed HOW warm I was.

"Hey! That's our littlest flock member, thank you! And I really don't think you belong here, _Brigid_. This is our time to MOURN, or it would be if she was actually DEAD. Which she's NOT! She's in comatose, beyotch! I can HEAR her ghost, and Iggy can SEE and HEAR her too! So, leave! NOW!" Nudge said, angry. _**(LOL! Angri, Angry! Just wanted to point that out!)**_

"Oh, no, she's not. Here, I'll check for a pulse!" Brigid said, chipper as ever.

"Ari, does Angel have any schmancy ghost powers?" Max asked, even though she wouldn't know the answer. Ari nodded, and I scribbled 'yes' in my notebook, to see if it would work. It did! The notebook glowed green! Max picked it up and read the answer.

"And what power would that be?" she asked.

"Oh, well, she can control other people's bodies. I can't, I decided to be a shape shifter. I couldn't stand my eraser self. Of course, we have matching wings. Although, hers are white and mine are brown." He said, I scribbled it all down. _**(My room suddenly smells like sprite. And my dog ate my headphones, so they aren't working! CRAP WORK STUPID THINGS!)**_

"Oh, well then, Ange? Would you like to do the honors?" Max asked. Everybody said 'of course!' back to Max. Wow, it worked! I sent the power to Brigid, making her legs walk out, but her mind was reeling against it, I could feel it. But I had control of the body. I even managed to slam the door shut and lock it without moving. I felt Brigid's emotions. She was terrified. I giggled.

"Nice going, Ange!" Gazzy yelled, looking at my body.

"Tell Gazzy I'm over in the corner." I told Iggy.

"Angel's in the corner, Gazzy." Iggy said. They all left the room after that. Everybody but me, Max, and Dr M. Of course, they thought I had left with Nudge.

"Is Angel really going to be ok, Mom?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure, Honey. I don't think we should totally trust Ari yet, even in ghost form. I don't think he CAN send her back." Dr M said. I just stood there.


	3. Improtant AN, EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

_**Ok, I'm really sorry for not writing, but I really and truly have writer's block, I'm not one to lie to you guys, since your great. I do have the same policies as Max, though, Trust no one, and lie when necessary. Please, give me ANY ideas, even crazy ones, or you can tell Vera if you want, I don't care, she'd tell me anyway. So, give me ideas. Or I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm sorry, but I might have to. So PLEASE give me ideas. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!**_


	4. Rose the Christmas Cookie

**My name's Rose the Christmas Cookie. I've hacked Lily's account, and am here to give you an... _interesting_ chapter. Unlike with Chrissy223's account, I didn't actually _need_ to hack this account and chapter thirty-nine Lily, but I felt like it. Also, Lily was annoying the heck out of me. So...**

Angel suddenly screamed. Max came running. "What is it, Angel!"

Angel shakily pointed a finger at the window. Some random, creepy chick with ditzy blonde hair was making faces that made you want to seriously gag.

Some other random, not-so-creepy chick with goldenish hair came running. She grabbed RCCWDBH and started draging her away. "Sorry," RNSCCWGH said. "Lily here forgot to takle her medication..."

RNSCCWGH started dragging "Lily" away, but Lily suddenly burst into tears. "But I don' wanna go, Rosy!"

"Rosy" sighed. "How many times have I told you, Lily, it's ROSE, not ROSY."

Lily whimpered. "Sowee..."

Rose dragged Lily off.

Angel and I looked at each other, shook out heads, and went back to what we were doing before the Flower Duo.

**~Rose the Christmas Cookie**


	5. Unrelated Christmas Letter from a Jew AN

Ok, so, my account was hacked. And yes, I know that. I also know who did it, and let them do it. No worries. And I was grounded, so I haven't been posting…. I got a great idea from a reviewer on Ghost Angel! Thanks, JCzWing, I hope it's ok if I combine your ideas. Also, don't forget that I love suggestions in reviews, and I will consider them all fairly. Although, for Bwaby Fwock, I did say not to bother me about the spelling. And you felt my wrath. So, there you have it. Know not to anger me now. Angel's World…. I might just discontinue that story. It's a bit random now… I'd be sure to start up a new one. I have a few stories I might put up. Also, there's a new poll on my profile! And, I've been considering adding onto Angel's World Takeover with a collection of oneshots about Angel. She just doesn't get enough credit! If I do that, I'd do a group of on eshots for all the neglected characters, like Total, Nudge, Gazzy…. Yeah, so, give me your thoughts!


End file.
